


Smelly Kitty...Lovesick Kitty

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has to work too hard, Engaged Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Established Relationship, F/M, FLUFFY THE CAT!, Gym, Lovesick kitty, Marinette loves you Adrien, Smelly Kitty, To be married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: Adrien after being forced to go to the gym, comes back home to his fiance, Marinette , for a lot of love and kisses.Gabriel is a douchebag sometimes, Marinette is a designer, Adrien is a lovesick Kitten.Adrien is also really smelly after the gym, go shower!!READ IT! Btw I edited the end, so if you have read it already, start at 5 months later. :) Enjoy





	Smelly Kitty...Lovesick Kitty

Adrien walked through the doors of his room, smelling worse than Camembert cheese. While the runs as Chat Noir helped keep him fit, Adrien also went to the Gym often, just to make sure the muscles didn’t sprain during lunch or fencing whenever Kagami was available for practice. 

Gabriel had announced a few days ago that Adrien was starting to gain weight. While Marinette, Adrien’s lovely raven-haired fiancee, didn’t agree at all, Gabriel was unwilling to change his mind. 

Exhausted, he leaped into bed, with his beautiful wife-to-be. She was designing another outfit for one of Gabriel’s models, that’s what came with being head designer of the Gabriel brand. She worked more than Gabriel himself and still made time for Adrien, and that’s what he loved about her. She never put work over him, ever. 

“Smelly Kitty! Go shower, and then I’ll have a fresh set of cuddles waiting for you.” she said, kissing him on his cheek. 

Adrien was aware that he wasn’t smelly at the least. Not when he was wearing half a bottle of Agreste Cologne from his evening photoshoot. The smell was strong, a little overbearing even, but it would surely cover over the smell of his sweat. 

He gave showering a thought, feeling sweaty and sticky, he decided to get in, not without a little bit of playful banter with his lady. 

“Adrien! Don’t forget your clothes, I don’t want to have to bring them in for you, as much as I like your body, I don’t think either of us are in for sex.” 

Adrien’s whole body hurt, and while he wouldn’t argue if she wanted to do it with him, he knew that she was bruised from their last akuma battle too. He laughed and took his clothes into the bathroom. 

After a warm shower, once he was wearing sweats, he limped out of the bathroom and fell beside Mari. Who was putting her sketchbook away. 

He was glad she was home early today, he desperately needed a hug, and a lot of kisses. His day had been hard, his father had been nagging nonstop about photoshoots and how he looked not a day over … or under… 50 years of age. 

How could he have explained his father that he had fought 4 battles in one day, against villains, in a mask, alongside the most beautiful superheroine on earth. 

So he cuddled Marinette, as she whispered soothing words into his hair, telling him that after their wedding, she wouldn’t let Gabriel tell him what to do anymore. That she would cook for him, and fatten him up no matter what Gabriel had to say against that, and he wouldn’t be forced to go to the Gym everyday. 

“Just a few months more baby, then I won’t let him do this to you.” she whispered. Peppering his face with small kisses as she ran her hands through his golden hair. 

He kissed her once more before falling asleep, and when he woke up, she was still there, her arms wrapped around his body, as she watched a fashion show live on TV. 

“You were supposed to be there, right?” he asked, sleepily. Knowing full well that some of her models were there on stage. 

“I was.” she said. 

“It’s not too late, you can still go. It has only just started.” He said, jumping off her lap. 

She laughed, pulling him back down. “I told them I had some unfinished business to attend to, so my best designers are subbing in for me.” 

“Unfinished business huh?” he smirked. 

“I haven’t seen you so relaxed in over a month, we can’t have you looking like a father of 10 on our wedding. The attacks are taking quite the toll on you.” she whispered, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

He smiled, he had the most loving partner. That he was sure of. In and out of the mask, he knew that Marinette, his lady, would always look out for him. And if everything went right. In less than 2 months she would be his wife.

He was proud to be hers, and he was prouder to be able to call her his. 

“Lovesick kitten.” she said, with a roll of her bluebell eyes. They had been dating for 5 years, and had been partners for 7, he still felt nervous around her sometimes, when she kissed him, his whole body melted. 

Call it abnormal, but Adrien was like a lost kitten when she wasn’t around. She held his hand and he followed her, everywhere. 

People said it was weird how he suddenly went from friendzoning her to being to most lovestruck boyfriend on earth. It was weird how Ladybug went from serious to flirty all of the sudden. It was abnormal how Marinette was stuttering one minute and the next she was caught in the midst of a kiss with her 2 year long crush. 

Adrien knew that he had the best woman, but he wasn’t sure how he got her with his luck.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~* 5 months later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Adrien, it is fairly obvious you are starting to gain weight. And your model smile is starting to fade. You will get on a diet immediately! Nathalie, give Marinette and Adrien a copy of his new diet." 

\----- 10 minutes ----------

"GABRIEL AGRESTE!" Marinette shouted through the hallways. 

Gabriel ran outside his office and stared at his daughter-in-law. "what is it that you need?" he groaned. 

She waved Adrien's diet paper in his face before ripping it. "he doesn't need this, and you don't have a say. Y'know why? Because I'm his motherfucking wife." And the paper was quickly replaced by her middle finger, straight up in his face for 20 seconds before she stormed out of the Agreste Mansion with a smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Happy Birthday to me! It was my birthday a few days ago. Finally 13! So happy! Now my friends can't tease me about being a baby. So, y'know what would make me really happy?  
> If you clicked the kudos button! And comment.  
> I also got a new laptop, so it is much easier to post on here now.  
> I'm working on a Royal AU right now. I'll post that soon. 
> 
> find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jazzyneh
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Jazzy


End file.
